


Nihon-gou

by tallies420a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Help this man speak Japanese please, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a
Summary: Hehe
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Kudos: 5





	Nihon-gou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/gifts).



> Hehe

Thomas hadn't really been in Japan long before he realized that not speaking Japanese would be a problem. 

He went to practice.  
They only spoke Japanese

He went to stores.  
They only spoke Japanese

Where ever he went they spoke a language he couldn't understand.

When Hinata joined that was a bit easier because he knew how to speak English and help him hold conversation. 

Thats when their libero joined. Adriah felt time slow.

'fuck I'm so gay' 

Hinata helped him so much in learning the language, Thomas could now hold pretty well conversation and some more stuff he could use to impress his friends back in the states fairly quickly.

"Hey I'm Inunaki whats your name?" Thomas turned around a lot shorter than him bowing slightly. When he stood up Inunakis face fell a bit and he tried his best to speak English.

"I-I'm Inunaki Nife to meet uo." Thomas chuckled at the attempt and corrected him.

"Thanks I can speak some Japaneses and it would be 'nice' and 'you'." The libero chuckled and put his hand behind his neck nervously.

"Thanks for the advice i didnt really pay attention in English class." 

"Neither did I to be honest with you." They both laugh. and Adriah held his hand out before jerking it away and lowering his head shaking it groaning. Inunaki laughs and brings his hand to Thomas' shaking it slightly. He looks up and smiles. 

"Adriah Thomas. Nice to meet you."

Yup this should be fun.


End file.
